LEARN
by eggvnt
Summary: Ketika rasa takut kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga tiba-tiba datang, Kyungsoo mulai merubah jalan fikirannya. Ia tahu semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik. Untuknya. Dan untuk masa depannya. CHANSOO with lil SEHUN. Warn! GS Kyungsoo. Enjoy!


**LEARN**

(Sequel Little Cousin)

By **eggvnt**

Cast:

-Park Chanyeol

-Do Kyungsoo

-Oh Sehun

Rate: G-T

This is another Chansoo Story for you! Enjoy!

•••

Musim semi di negeri Jepang adalah salah satu musim yang terbaik. Dimana kita bisa melihat indahnya bunga sakura berwarna pink muda yang telah mekar sempurna di sepanjang jalan. Menunjukkan sisi lembut dan romantis yang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Hal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat mengemasi barang-barangnya. Bayangan liburan romantis di Jepang bersama Chanyeol membuat senyuman Kyungsoo tak juga lepas dari bibir berbentuk hatinya. Ini sudah sangat lama dari sejak terakhir kali mereka pergi berlibur. Tentu saja ini bisa ter-realisasikan setelah mengatur-atur waktu yang pas demi menyesuaikan jadwal si produser sibuk.

Siang ini adalah jadwal keberangkatan mereka. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo menyiapkan segala keperluannya dari pagi-pagi. Jangan tanyakan mengapa ia tak menyiapkan dari sejak semalam. Ia beberapa hari ini telah lembur demi bisa cuti liburan. Namun anehnya, Kyungsoo tak merasakan lelah sama sekali setelah disuguhi pekerjaan yang begitu menggunung. Mungkin karena semangatnya yang begitu menggebu-gebu membuat ia lupa akan rasa lelahnya.

Wanita mungil itu mengapit ponsel diantara bahu dan telinganya sementara tangannya masih sibuk berbenah.

"Halo, Chan! Kau sudah bangun? Kau tidak lupa kan hari ini kita akan pergi ke Jepang? Kau sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya kan? Cek lagi semuanya jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Ah iya, tidak perlu membawa tablet atau laptopmu. Itu akan mengacaukan acara kita."

Kyungsoo hanya mendengar suara gumaman sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Park Chanyeol, jangan mengacaukan hari baikku! Kau tahu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai terlambat gara-gara kertas-kertas sialan yang telah kau kencani sampai pagi."

Kyungsoo mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh di seberang sana.

"Kau masih saja selalu cemburu pada lembaran kertas, tablet dan laptopku, Kyung." jawab Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja! Mereka telah mengambil banyak waktu dan perhatianmu dariku."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan semuanya untukmu. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan membawa sesuatu yang spesial!"

Senyuman Kyungsoo mengembang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Hmm, sesuatu spesial apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu. Sampai bertemu nanti."

Sambungan terputus. Kyungsoo menggenggam ponselnya didepan dada. Senyuman di bibirnya belum hilang. Ia tengah menebak-nebak hal spesial apa yang telah Chanyeol persiapkan untuknya.

•••

"Kau bercanda?"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Disamping Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya di dalam genggaman tangannya terdapat 'sesuatu spesial' yang Chanyeol maksud sebelumnya. Namun sesuatu spesial itu malah membuat Kyungsoo ingin mengumpat pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya tak habis fikir Chanyeol masih bertanya kenapa padahal seharusnya pria itu sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Chan, kau tidak bermaksud membawa dia bersama kita, kan?" Nada bicara Kyungsoo masih terdengar biasa namun Chanyeol merasakan aura gelap yang tak biasa.

"Uhm, dia akan ikut bersama kita, Kyung."

Demi Tuhan! Masih lebih baik Chanyeol membawa tablet atau laptopnya daripada bocah laki-laki yang kini tengah menggantungkan tangannya ditangan Chanyeol. Sehun! Ya, pria bodoh itu, kekasihnya itu mengajak Sehun keponakan Kyungsoo yg nakal diacara liburan mereka! Hilang sudah bayangan momen romantis yang sebelumnya tersusun indah dalam benaknya. Rusak seketika hanya karena kedatangan Sehun.

"Halo, aunty Kyungsoo galak!" Sehun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan tersenyum lebar yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah ejekan bagi Kyungsoo. Anak itu terlihat sangat lucu hari ini. Ia mengenakan baju over all dengan kaos berwarna putih sebagai dalaman. Sehun juga mengenakan topi bundar berwarna biru menyesuaikan dengan warna over all yg ia kenakan.

Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya. Kesal.

"Chanyeol, kau fikir kenapa aku tak membiarkanmu membawa tablet dan laptopmu, huh? Tentu saja karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Hanya bersamamu. Dan sekarang kau malah membawa Sehun sebagai gantinya? Aish! Kau benar-benar!"

"Kyung, kau tahu kakakmu dan juga kakak iparmu sangat sibuk. Dan Sehun juga belum punya pengasuh yang baru. Aku rasa ada baiknya kita mengajaknya untuk berlibur selagi menunggu kakak iparmu menemukan pengasuh baru."

"Demi Tuhan! Ayah dan Ibu bahkan selalu ingin bertemu dengan cucunya. Junmyeon bisa menitipkan anaknya disana. Kenapa harus bersama kita? Atau jangan-jangan kau yang sengaja mengajukan diri menjadi pengasuhnya?"

"Kyung, Sehun ini keponakanmu. Apa yang salah dengan mengajak keponakan berlibur? Lagipula, kita kan bukan sedang liburan bulan madu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum hambar. "Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu!"

Wanita itu menyeret kopernya kembali kedalam apartemen namun terhenti oleh Chanyeol yang menahannya.

"Kyung, ayolah! Jangan seperti itu!" bujuk Chanyeol.

"Aish! Kau sungguh menyebalkan Park Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo menghujami lengan Chanyeol dengan pukulan-pukulan sebagai penyalur rasa kesalnya kepada lelaki berlesung pipit itu.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo berbalik dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia berjalan cepat menuju mobil dan meninggalkan kopernya bersama Chanyeol. Walaupun begitu Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Sehun lalu melakukan hi-five!

"Let's go! Sehunaaaa!"

•••

"Kalian tunggu disini! Aku akan membeli minuman."

Kyungsoo dan Sehun segera duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sementara Chanyeol pergi menuju sebuah kafetaria. Mereka baru saja tiba di Haneda Airport, Jepang. Perjalanan memang tidak memakan waktu lama namun entah mengapa begitu membuat lelah bagi Kyungsoo. Mungkin karena semangat yang sebelumnya menggebu-gebu, telah menguap seiring dengan kedatangan anak kecil yang tengah duduk disampingnya saat ini.

"Hey! Anak nakal, kenapa kau terus mengikuti aunty, heum?" Kyungsoo mengarahkan telunjuknya untuk menyentuh pipi tembam Sehun. "Kau seharusnya ikut saja dengan mommy dan daddymu. Augh! Mereka pasti akan bersenang-senang di Inggris dengan motif pekerjaan. Betapa liciknya mereka membiarkan anak semata wayangnya mengacaukan acaraku."

"Sehun, tidak mengikuti aunty. Sehun diajak oleh uncle Chan!" Sehun membela dirinya santai. Anak itu terlihat tengah mengemut permen lolipop warna-warni hingga bibirnya belepotan. Lucunyaaa.

"Aish dasar! Kau tahu kan, uncle Chanyeol itu pacar aunty, dia itu punya aunty."

"Uncle Chan teman Sehun, dia punya Sehun!" sanggah sianak kecil menepis telunjuk Kyungsoo yang masih berada di pipinya. Geram.

"Uncle Chan punya Sehun!" sekarang Sehun berteriak dan memukul-mukul Kyungsoo dengan tangan mungilnya. Dan tak lama anak itu menangis kencang dan membuat orang-orang yang lewat dihadapan mereka memusatkan perhatian kepada Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Aish! Dasar bocah menyusahkan, batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Sehun dengan mengiyakan perkataan Sehun bahwa Chanyeol adalah milik Sehun. Namun anak itu mungkin telah terlanjur sedih karena Kyungsoo telah mengambil uncle kesayangannya, jadi ia tak ingin menghentikan tangisannya. Kyungsoo mengacungkan satu jari didepan bibirnya sebagai isyarat untuk anak itu diam dan berhenti membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Namun lagi yang ada Sehun menambahkan volume suaranya.

"Kyung, bisakah kau tenang bersama Sehun sebentar saja? Padahal kalian hanya aku tinggalkan 10 menit." Ucap Chanyeol yang datang dan menemukan Sehun tengah mengusak matanya yang telah basah. Lolipop yang sedari tadi membuat anak itu tenang telah terjatuh. Dan si aunty bukannya menjadi penenang malah menjadi penyebab anak itu menjadi rewel.

Chanyeol menggendong Sehun ke pangkuannya. Dan ajaibnya Sehun langsung merendahkan suara tangisnya. Membuat Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jadi ini salahku? Kau yang membawa anak nakal ini bersama kita. Sudah pasti dia tidak akan bisa membuat suasana tenang." Cibir Kyungsoo masih merasa kesal.

"Sehun hanya tidak pernah tenang saat bersama denganmu. Tidak bisakah kau lebih sabar menghadapi anak kecil seperti Sehun, Kyung?"

Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa sabar sementara ia memang sedang merasa kesal karena alasan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya Sehun sudah mengambil seluruh hati Chanyeol. Jadi, Sehun sekarang termasuk saingan berbahaya Kyungsoo setelah tablet, laptop dan juga lembaran kertas? Okay, noted!

•••

Keindahan kota Tokyo saat ini sedikit bisa mengobati kekesalan Kyungsoo. Ia tengah menyanggah dagunya di balkon hotel sembari menyesap udara sore yang menenangkan. Dari ketinggian, ia melihat kota tersebut bernuansa pink yang begitu cantik dan lembut. Matahari yang hampir terbenam menambah keindahan kota Tokyo hari itu.

Ia kembali kedalam kamar dan melihat Chanyeol dan juga Sehun telah terbaring bersama. Jujur, Kyungsoo menyukai pemandangan ini. Melihat Chanyeol memeluk Sehun didalam tidurnya, ia seperti melihat masa depannya nanti. Kelak Chanyeol akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk anak-anaknya. Akan menjadi pelindung seperti pria itu yang selalu melindungi Sehun. Kyungsoo lega akan hal itu.

Wanita itu turut membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap kedua pria kesayangannya lalu mengusap rambut mereka bergantian. Sudah pernah Kyungsoo katakan, ia bukannya tidak menyukai Sehun. Tentu saja ia sangat menyayangi keponakannya tersebut. Namun, entah mengapa ia selalu merasa jengkel setiap kali Sehun bertingkah terlalu aktif. Itu selalu membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Chanyeol menggeliat dari tidurnya lalu menemukan sepasang mata bulat tengah menatapnya. Ia masih menemukan rasa kesal dikedua manik coklat Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menaruh telapak tangannya diatas pipi Kyungsoo kemudian mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau masih merasa kesal padaku, hm?"

"Masih bertanya?" jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian beringsut menaikkan tubuhnya setengah duduk. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga ia berada diatas kepala Kyungsoo sementara punggungnya ia sandarkan di kepala ranjang. Diusapnya rambut bergelombang yang kini berwarna kecoklatan itu. Kyungsoo menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol dengan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kyung.. Sehun, mungkin anak yang cukup aktif. Tingkahnya yang seperti itu memang akan sulit dikendalikan kalau kau mengurusinya tanpa kesabaran. Jika kau bisa sedikit saja bersabar, dia pasti tidak akan membuatmu kesulitan lagi." Ujar Chanyeol. "Kau bisa menjadikan ini sebagai latihan. Bagaimana kalau anak kita nanti lebih aktif dari Sehun?"

"Aku tidak akan memiliki anak yang senakal dia." Jawab Kyungsoo masih terpejam.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku akan selalu mengajarkannya hal-hal baik."

"Benar. Kau juga selalu mengajarkan hal-hal baik pada Sehun. Tapi kau tidak bisa mengajarkan anak kecil dengan caramu yang seperti itu. Seperti kau memarahi Sehun saat ia nakal. Itu tidak akan berefek bagus untuk mereka. Kau hanya perlu memberinya sedikit pengertian."

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo ketika tak mendengar lagi jawaban dari kekasihnya. Lalu ia bergumam pelan. "Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakku nanti, Kyung."

•••

"Oh! Itu sangat mirip dengan aunty Kyungsoo! Matanya besar dan menyeramkan."

Sehun menunjuk sebuah kandang besar yang didalamnya terdapat seekor burung hantu yang sedang bertengger pada sebuah dahan. Saat ini Sehun bersama uncle dan auntynya tengah berada di sebuah kebun binatang. Sehun selalu berceloteh setiap kali melewati kandang dari binatang-binatang yang ada disana. Dan celotehannya kali ini membuat Chanyeol tertawa sementara Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ya, terlihat semakin persis seperti si burung hantu yang Sehun tunjuk.

"Hey! Mata aunty tidak seperti itu."

"Mata aunty sama seperti burung itu. Selalu membesar dan menyeramkan. Hiiy!" anak itu bergidik lucu.

"Jadi aunty menyeramkan, heum?" Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan-lahan menghampiri Sehun yang berjalan di depan mereka. Anak itu berjalan mundur saat melihat Kyungsoo mendekat padanya dengan menunjukkan mata yang Sehun sebut menyeramkan. Lalu ia lari seketika kala Kyungsoo mulai mengejarnya. Tapi anak itu lari sambil tertawa bukan lari ketakutan seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memang sedang merekam Sehun kini memfokuskan kameranya kepada kedua orang yang tengah berlarian lalu berpelukan sambil tertawa itu. Ia kembali menarik senyum simpul melihat momen hangat tersebut.

"Aunty hentikan! Hahaha Sehun capek!" Sehun memohon pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menggelitikinya. Tapi wanita itu belum ingin berhenti membuat Sehun terpingkal kegelian.

"Jadi aunty masih menyeramkan, heum?"

"Tidak! Aunty baik dan cantik hahaha hentikan!"

"Benarkah?"

Sehun menganggguk disela-sela tawanya. Setelah dirinya terbebas dari jeratan Kyungsoo, Sehun segera mengatur nafasnya sebelum kemudian berlari kearah Chanyeol dan mengatakan kalau ia berbohong. Ia mengatakan lagi kalau Kyungsoo dan mata bulatnya itu menyeramkan.

"Augh! Dasar bocah nakal!" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Uncle, Sehun capek! Sehun haus!" ujarnya sembari menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol. Membuat pria tinggi itu segera berlutut dihadapannya lalu menyeka keringat di dahi Sehun. Tanpa diminta, anak itu langsung mengalungkan tangan pendeknya di leher Chanyeol. Uncle tampan itupun segera mengangkat si mungil yang sedang kelelahan itu kedalam gendongannya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat makan juga. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang berada di luar ruangan tepat disamping kolam yang berisi ikan-ikan kecil dan juga ikan koi yang berwarna-warni.

Sehun si bocah periang itu seperti biasa selalu penasaran dengan setiap hal yang ia temukan. Ia duduk dipinggiran kolam lalu mencelupkan tangannya untuk memanggil ikan-ikan. Namun yang ada si ikan malah pergi menjauh. Saat ini ia cukup tenang dengan kegiatannya tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kelelahan juga kini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menikmati semilir angin yang menyejukkan. Sementara Chanyeol sedang menonton ulang video yang telah ia rekam beberapa jam lalu.

"Sehun sangat lucu." Chanyeol bergumam kala melihat video Sehun yang ingin menyentuh seekor anak macan yang berada di gendongan seorang petugas kebun binatang. Anak itu terlihat ingin menyentuh namun ia juga seperti ketakutan kalau anak macan itu akan menggigit tangannya.

Kyungsoo menopang dagunya di bahu Chanyeol seraya menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu dari samping.

"Sebegitu sukanya kah kau pada Sehun, hm? Padahal kekasihmu sedang bersandar manja dibahumu."

Chanyeol mendengar ungkapan Kyungsoo segera menoleh lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku. Tapi Sehun benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku ingin anakku nanti seperti Sehun. Bisakah kau memberikannya untukku, Kyung?"

"Tidak mau!" jawab Kyungsoo lalu mengembalikan posisi kepalanya seperti semula.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin anakku nanti seperti dirimu." Jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan mata terpejam. Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, ayo kita segera menikah dan punya anak yang banyak."

"Apa kau sedang mencoba melamarku?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu membuat anak."

Sebuah cubitan Kyungsoo sematkan di pinggang Chanyeol dan pria itu mengerang dibarengi dengan gelakan tawa.

"AUNTY! JANGAN AMBIL UNCLE CHANYEOLKU!"

Sehun berteriak kala melihat pemandangan romantis Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol. Anak itu segera berlari dari tepi kolam sambil berteriak lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar wanita itu menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ia segera mengambil tempat dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Augh! Bocah ini kenapa protektif sekali! Hey, dia kekasihku!" goda Kyungsoo. Ia sengaja melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol karena tahu bagaimana reaksi Sehun selanjutnya.

"Aunty, tidak boleh!" anak kecil itu mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga namun tak berhasil dan berujung dengan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Menangis sambil mengadu kepada unclenya.

"Kyung!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh kemudian segera melepaskan pelukannya demi menghindari keributan yang berkelanjutan.

•••

Hari ini mungkin bisa dibilang harinya untuk Sehun. Karena hari ini hanya dihabiskan untuk mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan di kebun binatang yang sejujurnya tidak begitu Kyungsoo sukai. Ia tidak pernah memasukkan kebun binatang didalam agenda liburannya. Kedatangan Sehun bisa merubah seluruh isi agendanya. The power of Sehun!

Saat dijalan pulang, Kyungsoo mengajak Chanyeol untuk singgah disebuah taman bermain yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka menginap. Taman yang dikelilingi padang rumput yang sangat luas ini begitu menyegarkan pemandangan.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan kaki terjulur ke depan. Memperhatikan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dari kejauhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat momen itu. Jadi sebenarnya dia suka saat Sehun bersama Chanyeol. Tapi ia juga kadang merasa tidak rela kekasihnya di klaim sebagai milik Sehun.

Senyum indah Kyungsoo perlahan memudar seiring dengan kedatangan seorang wanita cantik yang memberikan Sehun sebuah balon. Wanita itu terlihat berbicara lalu mengajak Sehun bercanda hingga anak laki-laki itu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Chanyeol karena malu. Setelahnya, ia membuat Sehun berlari mengejarnya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengejar balon yang wanita itu pegang. Dan Chanyeol berteriak menyemangati Sehun sambil bertepuk tangan.

Seingat Kyungsoo, ia tidak pernah bisa membuat Sehun tertawa selepas dan sebahagia itu. Sehun bahkan bisa menyukai Chanyeol dan wanita yang sedang berlari itu hanya dengan sekejap waktu saja. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja timbul rasa cemburu dihatinya.

Melihat pemandangan didepannya saat ini juga membuat Kyungsoo takut pada satu hal.

Jika ia terus mempertahankan sikap keras kepala dan kekanakannya seperti saat ini, akankah Chanyeol terus bersamanya? Sedangkan Chanyeol selalu ingin seorang wanita yang bisa menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anaknya nanti. Yang bisa mengurus anaknya dengan baik. Tapi Kyungsoo? Ia bahkan tidak bisa menangani Sehun.

"Kyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Chanyeol membuyarkan seluruh isi fikirannya. Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol dan Sehun berdiri dihadapannya dengan menggenggam seutas tali berwarna putih mengikat sebuah balon yang mengapung.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memberikan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban untuk Chanyeol. Wanita itupun segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu meraih tangan Sehun yang bebas. Ia menggandeng tangan Sehun sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

•••

Universal Studio Jepang menjadi destinasi terakhir liburan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan juga Sehun sebelum besok pagi kembali ke Korea. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di wahana Jurassic Park. Dan terdengar kembali suara celotehan si bocah kecil yang kegirangan bertemu dengan Tirex.

"Lihatkan? Aku sangat berani."

Sehun berani memegang bayi Tirex yang baru saja menetas dari telurnya. Anak itu terlihat ragu diawal namun menjadi riang gembira setelah melakukannya. Dan dari sejak saat itu ia selalu mengulang-ngulang kalimat yang sama setiap saat. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yakin kalau kalimat itu akan terus menempel sampai ke Korea nanti.

"Mau lihat yang lebih besar?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Yang lebih besar?" mata sipit Sehun membesar dan bibirnya membentuk huruf O, menunjukkan kalau ia sangat tertarik. Ia juga melihat dinosaurus yang besar di dalam ruangan dimana mereka berada saat ini, namun sepertinya ada yang lebih besar lagi dari ini. Anak itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kau yakin akan membawanya masuk, Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit ragu. Hutan yang berisi dinosaurus itu memang tidak berbahaya dan sangat aman, namun ada sedikit bagian yang gelap dan mungkin sedikit mengerikan untuk anak kecil seperti Sehun. Maka dari itu Chanyeol takut kalau Sehun tiba-tiba ketakutan dan menangis di dalam nanti.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chan." Jawab Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan.

Setibanya di tempat pick-up, mereka menaiki sebuah perahu yang akan membawa mereka memasuki kawasan hutan. Sehun duduk diantara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat sangat tidak sabaran. Dan ketika perahu mulai berjalan, anak itu terdiam dengan tenang. Dan mulailah, pada saat gerbang kayu itu terbuka pertanyaan Sehun tidak ada hentinya keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

"Uwah! Lehernya panjang sekali seperti jerapah! Aunty, apa nama si leher panjang itu?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu ketika melihat seekor Brachiosaurus menunjukkan lehernya yang panjang. Hewan itu bergerak dan juga mengeluarkan suara. Benar-benar terlihat hidup.

"Namanya Branchiosaurus." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Uncle, Branchiosaurus itu tinggi sekali. Apa Sehun bisa tumbuh sampai setinggi itu? Apa uncle juga bisa menjadi setinggi itu?"

"Sehun tidak bisa menjadi setinggi si Branchiosaurus, tapi nanti Sehun bisa mengalahkan tinggi uncle. Asalkan Sehun rajin minum susu."

Anak itu mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Sepanjang jalan sesi tanya jawab itu terus berlangsung. Hingga tiba dibagian yang menyeramkan, Chanyeol menebak pasti sebentar lagi anak itu akan menangis saat terjebak dalam kegelapan. Namun ternyata diluar dugaan, Sehun masih sama excitednya tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Mungkin karena dibagian itu terdapat banyak dinosaurus sejenis Tirex yang memang menjadi favorit bagi Sehun.

•

Pukul delapan malam waktu setempat, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berjalan pulang setelah turun di sebuah halte bus yang tak jauh dari hotel tempat mereka menginap. Sehun telah lama terlelap di gendongan Chanyeol. Nampaknya anak itu benar-benar kelelahan setelah berjalan seharian.

"Chan,"

Suara Kyungsoo memecah keheningan yang telah terjadi selama beberapa menit lalu.

"Hm?"

"Saat aku melihatmu bersama Sehun kemarin, aku terfikirkan sesuatu. Kau bisa menjadi sosok yang begitu Sehun sukai hanya dalam hitungan detik. Dia bisa menjadi sangat bahagia ketika bersamamu. Sedangkan aku, aku tidak pernah membuat Sehun nyaman berada di dekatku. Aku membuatnya marah dan menangis. Dan saat menyadari semua itu, aku mulai takut akan sesuatu. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku demi seseorang yang lebih baik."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang bertaut di jemarinya.

"Kenapa berfikir seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat kekhawatiran yang terpancar di wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau menginginkan seorang wanita yang bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakmu nanti."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menggantikan posisiku. Jadi, aku akan mulai belajar. Aku akan belajar menjadi wanita yang bisa kau andalkan." Lanjut Kyungsoo tersenyum mantap.

"Kyung,"

"Bantu aku, Chan!"

Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya kemudian mencium dahi sang kekasih dengan penuh perasaan. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah terfikirkan untuk menggantikan Kyungsoo dengan orang lain. Karena hanya Kyungsoo wanita satu-satunya yang akan Chanyeol jadikan sebagai masa depannya. Sebagai ibu dari anak-anaknya. Namun baiknya pemikiran Kyungsoo yang seperti itu membawa Kyungsoo untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita belajar bersama-sama." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kyung, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Huh? Sesuatu?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir ala Harry Potter yang ia beli di Ollivanders, toko khusus yang menjual peralatan sihir Hogwart's.

"Pejamkan matamu dan ulurkan kedua tanganmu!" titahnya kepada Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan senyuman geli wanita itu. Namun pada akhirnya mata Kyungsoo terpejam juga.

"Jangan membuka mata sebelum aku selesai mengucapkan mantra!"

"Baiklah baiklah Chanyeol Potter!"

Chanyeol terlihat merogoh tas selempangnya dalam. Ia cukup kesulitan mengingat ia juga sedang menggendong Sehun yang tidur dengan nyaman di bahunya. Dan ketika menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, ia segera meletakkannya ditangan Kyungsoo yang terjulur. Wanita itu terkekeh dengan kelakuan Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau bahkan menaruhnya dengan tangan bukan dengan tongkat sihir." Ledek Kyungsoo seraya tertawa geli.

"Anggap saja begitu, Kyung!"

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol membacakan mantranya seraya mengayunkan tongkat layaknya ia seorang penyihir. Ia menggunakan 'bimsalabim abrakadabra' sebagai mantra. Oke! Sekarang ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang pesulap bukan penyihir.

Mata indah Kyungsoo terbuka perlahan. Ia menemukan sebuah kotak beludru berawarna biru tua berisi kalung berliontinkan namanya. Indah.

"Chan, ini-"

"Happy Anniversary!"

Seketika air mata Kyungsoo yang telah ia tahan semenjak ia membuka mata, kini terjatuh begitu saja. Namun tangisan itu juga disertai dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Ia meraih rahang Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. Tak perduli dengan Chanyeol yang sedang kerepotan karena Sehun yang berada digendongannya.

Chanyeol bukan tipikal orang yang suka merayakan hal-hal seperti ini. Tahun pertama dan kedua tidak pernah ada perayaan seperti ini. Itulah mengapa saat ini Kyungsoo merasa sangat tersentuh dan ingin meluapkan seluruh perasaannya melalui sebuah ciuman panjang.

"Happy 3rd Anniversary!" balas Kyungsoo lalu menenggelamkan tubuhnya dipelukan Chanyeol yang hangat.

Begitu banyak hal tak terduga yang Kyungsoo temukan selama liburan kali ini. Disini ia mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran berharga. Dan disini juga, ia menemukan kebahagiaan lainnya. Yah, liburan kali ini tidak sekacau yang Kyungsoo fikirkan diawal. Justru mungkin akan menjadi salah satu yang tak akan pernah Kyungsoo lupakan.

•

•

•

 **[END]**

 **A/N: Hallo!** **Cerita ini aku buat sebagai lanjutan dari Little Cousin. Semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya** **ya!** **Untuk cerita lain jangan ditanyakan dulu ya XD! Enjoy! xo**


End file.
